Professor Zamojski:Hogwart's resident deal breaker
by softasthunder
Summary: "How do you know about all these Muggle things if you don't go to Muggle school?" A bittersweet smile had made itself known as it stretched across her freckled face.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters that may appear in this story. **

**Claimer: The remainder of this story including: plot, dialogue, & OC characters, is my original work.**

**No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: <strong>__softasthunder_

**_Time: _**_Marauders Era_

_**Pairing: **James/Lily_

Professor Zamojksi: Hogwart's Resident Deal Breaker

._.

"That's insane." He said, staring wide-eyed at the telly in the Evans's cozy family room.

Lily shrugged, making it seem like it was no big deal, but James had never actually something like this.

He turned to face her incredulously, "You make it seem like its common; is this what Muggles are actually like?"

She laughed and shook her head, faintly amused. "Most of us, no, but I guess testosterone gets the best of any jealous guy."

James looked curious at the new word, "Testosterone?"

"It is the principal male hormone; basically, females have estrogen whilst males have testosterone—it's what makes birds and lads different from one another."

James nodded in understanding. "How do you know about all these Muggle things if you don't go to Muggle school?"

A bittersweet smile had made itself known as it stretched across her freckled face. "My mum has me keep up Muggle knowledge, meaning Professor Zamojski—Muggle Studies—tutors me. Plus, some of the other teachers also have bi-weekly tutoring sessions to help me with foreign languages."

James looked at his girlfriend in complete bemusement. "How…did all of this even _happen?_"

She laughed and James randomly thought it beat any orchestra with its musical tones and kind hue. "It was part of the deal Professor McGonagall and my mother made. The only way I could attend Hogwarts was if I kept up my Muggle courses and whatnot, of course McGonagall was surprised, but she definitely approved of my mum's deal-breaker."

His head shook, of course, McGonagall would have approval for something like this; and he shot her a look of awe. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Usually when I'm not in the Common Room, I've flooed home to take my ballet lessons. Like I said, my mum didn't want me to give up my heritage, roots, childhood, whatever you want to call it."

"I think we should do that with our kids." James blurted out, unthinkingly of the consequence that his suggestion could come with.

Lily looked at him in astonishment, freezing up. "_What?_"

He chuckled nervously, his hand running through his messy locks. "Our kids—we should do that for them."

Lily's feet unceremoniously dropped out of her crisscrossed seating only to land on the floor in shock.

"But, er, it's not that—that, we—um." He stuttered, not knowing what to say to Lily's reaction. It felt like coldness filled his marrows and an ice cube dropped down his stomach.

"James." She whispered, still dazed.

"I—I don't understand. What—when."

He turned to look back at the television, his body that was once angled so they sat in front of their other half, was now staring front ahead. "Fifth year,"

She leaned back, blinking owlishly at him before a hysterical giggle slipped out.

_Toomuchtoomuchtoomuch._

"I'm sorry." His whispered, getting up; he was shaking his head again, for entirely different reasons, "I shouldn't have—it slipped out. Bad excuse, I'm sorry, I understand that you need time or want to break up. I know this was supposed to be just fun—not serious. God dammit, Lily, I'm so sorry."

But she grabbed his wrist stopping him, smiling belatedly, and laughing. Laughing so warmly his body stopped shivering, and she was kissing and all he could think was _Lily. _

"Our kids," She whispered, tracing him.

"Yeah, I like that." She nodded, and he grinned so widely, and then they were kissing again and everything was fantastic.


End file.
